Blood and tears
by animeotakuXIII
Summary: When Deidara goes on his first date with Sasori, Nothing can go wrong...right? My first story here on FF :D Pffft title is random, Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Deidara walked to the front of Sasori's house and blushed excitedly. "Ahh~ Its our first date, It's our fir-" "Good morning Deidara." Sasori whispered from behind Deidara, causing him to jump. Deidara spun around and stared dumb founded at the red head. "A-ah How long h-have you been there?!" He sputtered. Sasori smiled evilly at Deidara and answered "I was waiting for you actually, I thought I could sneak up on you," Sasori smirked "Which I did." Deidara blushed from head to toe from embarrassment. Sasori smiled again and kissed Deidara on the forehead. "Hehe its ok, You're very adorable like that~ " He whispered slyly. Deidara fell over backwards, the embarrassment catching him. Sasori sighed and held his hand out to Deidara. "Come on get up, you goof" He laughed. Deidara shakily took his hand and hung on to Sasori's shirt, feeling a little faint. "I'll surprise you with where we go, ok?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded lightly, still hanging on to Sasori's and Sasori smiled. "All right then, its decided"

The whole walk there was nice. It was quiet mostly, but it was a comfortable silence. Deidara looked around the town and smiled slightly, looking up at the sky. Deidara looked at Sasori and blushed lightly. "U-um Sasori, may…may I hold your hand?" He asked nervously. Sasori smirked at Deidara and held out his hand. "Haha of course, We are dating aren't we?" Deidara smiled brightly and grabbed his hand. He looked back up at the clear blue sky again, still smiling. _This is so amazing, I don't think anything can go wrong, _He thought closing his eyes

"Hey Deidara we're here." Deidara looked up and grinned happily. They were at the towns festival that happened once a month. Deidara hugged Sasori tightly "Wow its been so long since I've been here, Thank you so much Sasori!" He squealed. Sasori pulled him closer pulled him to the entrance. "You're welcome, so are you ready for some fun?" He said, smirking at the blonde, Deidara nodded and laughed. "Yeah!" He shouted.

When they paid their tickets they first went to the haunted house which honestly didn't scare them, in fact they cracked up most of the time. When they got out, Deidara said he had to go to the bathroom. Sasori said that he would wait for him at the food stands. Deidara waved his hand to Sasori "Ok, I'll be back in a minute~" He called.

Deidara hurried off to the bathrooms and when he got there shut the door quickly behind him and clutched his chest. "I can't believe it~" He gushed quietly. Deidara smiled excitedly and closed his eyes. "This is the be-" _I'm 'Soo~' glad for you~ _Deidara snapped his eyes open and looked quickly around the room. He could have sworn that he was the only one in there. "Who's there?" When no one answered and he realized he WAS the only one in there he began shaking. He shook his head and put his hands over his face. "No…no please not now…" Deidara waited for a response and after a while, slowly got up. He turned to the door and reached out to grab the door knob and froze. He took a shaky breath and shut his eyes again. "Nothing can go wrong, nothing can go wrong." He repeated to his self and finally opened the door.

When Deidara went outside he saw Sasori waiting for him at a bench with some food in his hands. Sasori smiled at Deidara and waved for him to go over there. Deidara happily obliged and ran over to Sasori and sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry it took so long, there was a huge line." Deidara said apologetically. Sasori reached his arm around Deidara and pulled him closer. "Haha its alright." He said laughing. "I got us some burgers if… You don't mind..?" He questioned, looking at Deidara expectantly. Deidara giggled and lightly picked up one. "Nah its ok!"

While they ate they both talked about they're selves and laughed and joked with each other. They were having a really good time talking with each other until they both heard a loud scream. They both looked jumped in surprise and looked in the general direction of the noise.

They both got up and rushed over to where a crowd of people were to see what was going on. Deidara frowned and pushed past a few people, trying to find the source of the scream. Sasori tried to follow. "Ah! Deidara wait a second!" When Deidara got to the center of the commotion, his eyes widened and he gasped loudly. Sasori finally got to where Deidara was and quickly followed suit of what Deidara did. "W-what the hell?! What happened?!" Sasori stammered out. There in the center of everyone, was a butchered and bloody body. There were deep gashes all over the person that it was barely recognizable. Sasori gasped again when he realized Deidara was on his knees staring at the body in terror. "Deidara…Deidara come on, we need to get out of here!" He cried, shaking Deidara's shoulders. Deidara didn't move though he just continued to stare at the body. Deidara brought his hands to the sides of his head and shakily grabbed his hair. "No no no no no…" He whispered repeatedly to his self. "No not now…" He squeezed his eyes shut and began rocking back and forth. "Not now…" He whimpered.

When Deidara opened his eyes he was surprised to see nothing but blackness. _Where is the festival? Where is Sasori? The body? _Deidara shivered at the thought of what he saw that seemed like mere seconds ago. _Where is…anything? _Deidara looked down and could tell that he was at least not falling but it didn't look like he was standing on anything. Carefully, He got up to a standing position and let out a short breath when he didn't fall once more. "Having a good time there?" Deidara jumped and spun around to see who was there. He gasped at the site before him because it looked like…him. Except this 'reflection' was smiling at him and Deidara was definitely not smiling. "Are you gonna just sit there and gape like an idiot?" 'Reflection' asked, smirking snidely. Deidara's eyes widened. "A-Ah Ummm who are you?" He asked astonished. "And where the hell am I?" He demanded narrowing his eyes and taking a step forward. The other one laughed. "Haha you know me very well, in fact you've been wanting to get rid of me for a while now~" Deidara opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "And I know it sounds kind of cheesy but I guess you can call it your conscience." The other said shrugging. He looked at Deidara at grinned smugly. "I guess you don't remember me." He walked towards Deidara with the same smile. "All that hate…All tbat hate and you actually did forget about your other self" He got up to Deidara and yanked him forward by his arm, causing him to cry out. He got right up to Deidara's ear. "Your blood lust you thought you got rid of~" He whispered. Deidara's eyes widened in realization and fear. "W-why I thought the doctors said that I got rid of that?!!!" He yelled, trying to pull away from the grip on his arm. "What the hell is going on?!" Deidara screamed.


	2. It's taken over

Sasori stared at Deidara, not knowing what he should do. Deidara seemed to have froze and just…shut down. He had this freaky blank stare and Sasori didn't know if he should be afraid about the body before him, be afraid for Deidara, or just all of the above. "Dei…Deidara, Are you ok?" He finally got out, moving Deidara's shoulder. Deidara just moved slightly but had the same look. Sasori started to get scared that something was wrong with Deidara. He bent down and started to shake Deidara's shoulders more urgently. "Deidara, Hey Deidara are you ok?" He asked, beyond scared now.

"Why aren't you gone!?" Deidara shouted. He decided that since he was here he could refer to… 'it' as a person. The other one smiled evilly. " 'Cuz it's time I came back and let loose~" He answered and raised hand. Deidara was confised at first but then to his horror that what ever he was standing on, it was starting to come over his feet. Deidara hurried and tried to jerk out of it but the blackness was swallowing him up. _No this can't be happening now! When I'm actually happy… why? Why me? _A tear rolled down Deidara's cheek. He watched as the other one stood there and just was smiling at him, trying to get out, To get away from this darkness that was swallowing him up. He watched as his…'insanity' that he tried to get rid of for so many years, that he thought was finally gone so he could be happy, was smiling at him just watching. "I think I'll take over from now on, Its time I came back anyway~" And that was the last thing Deidara heard before he was swallowed up completely.

Sasori jumped and fell backwards when he finally got a reaction out of Deidara. Deidara suddenly gasped loudly. His body trembled and he was breathing heavily. The people that were still there were looking at him weirdly. Sasori looked at the body, shuddered, and then turned to Deidara. "C-come on Dei…" He pulled Deidara's arm over his shoulder and hurried off trying to find a place he could help him. Sasori heard sirens and that the police finally arrived but didn't turn around and look. His first priority was Deidara.

When Sasori found a quiet place he sat down and lay Deidara on his lap. The blonde was still shaking and was sweating now. Sasori pulled the blonde into his arms, stroking his hair to calm him down. "Deidara its ok, It's ok I'm here." He whispered. Deidara tensed up and his eyes widened as he felt tears start to come out. He quickly hugged Sasori tightly and put his face in his chest. "Why me…Why…why…" Deidara repeated over and over, crying softly into Sasori's chest. Sasori was about ot ask what he meant but said nothing.. He just continued to stroke Deidara's hair with one hand and with his other arm, hold him in his arms. "It's ok Dei…" Deidara shivered in his arms. _No…Not anymore it won't… _


End file.
